The personal, societal, and economic impacts of texting while driving are well chronicled. Studies show that texting while driving increases the risk of an accident by 2300%. Texting while driving resulted in 16,141 deaths in the U.S. between 2001 and 2007, and in 2009, 5,474 people were killed in the U.S. because of accidents that involved distracted driving. Another 448,000 were injured.
Younger generations have grown up using texting and email from a very young age. Most teenagers send hundreds, if not thousands, of texts each week, making it their primary form of communication. It is an engrained habit. Stepping away from it voluntarily, even when presented with the dangers to themselves and others they may impact, is very difficult. The increasing amount of accidents, cost, injuries, and deaths is alarming.
Current systems have attempted to address this issue but have major drawbacks. Such drawbacks include reliance on multiple voluntary actions by the driver and/or reliance on the motion of the vehicle (i.e. a certain minimum speed). There are many documented crashes involving a driver texting while driving at a slow speed, such as rolling slowly through a stop or red light into an intersection. Some systems rely on wireless transmissions, such as conventional Bluetooth®, that require synchronization with each vehicle. Some systems also gather driver performance data, such as speed or number of hard stops. Such systems may be considered intrusive on the driver's privacy. Many systems can be readily defeated by a driver determined to do so. In addition, some systems' components can be disabled without accountability to a monitoring entity.
As such, there is a need in the art for a system that can automatically limit mobile device functionality, including the ability to text, when a vehicle is in operation.